


Sprawl

by Knott



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

1995年

他们开车经过一片田野。天色已经晚了，而他们离目的地还远。  
拉斯特突然闭上眼睛。“把速度慢下来，Marty。”他低声说。  
“怎么了，”马丁看了他一眼：“你又尝到了什么颜色，是吗？”  
“我们正在开车碾过它们。”拉斯特说。  
“碾过什么，你在谈论什么？”  
“有知觉的肉体。”拉斯特说：“我们正在劈开它们前进。”  
“上帝，别再谈论这种事，好吗？”马丁摇摇头：“你真让人难以置信。”  
“我知道我是什么。”拉斯特说：“我告诉过你了。”  
“所以？”  
“所以，”拉斯特说：“我不能控制向哪儿去看，也不能控制我看到些什么。”  
马丁想了想。“告诉我，你曾经看见过你自己吗，嗯？”  
拉斯特没回答，车速毕竟慢下来了。一路平安无事，他们快要抵达目的地时，拉斯特说：“我知道我是什么。你想要知道真相吗，Marty？像你这样的人不需要看见自己，是因为像我们这样的人总是看见自己，而不是反过来。”  
他吸了最后一口烟，把它钦灭了。马丁摇摇头。“我们打的是自己的仗，拉斯特。”  
“而那是什么？”拉斯特说。  
“我们忍受像你这样的杂种。”马丁说。他是个不好争论的哨兵。

2002年

“它是孤独的，我了解这个，你可以告诉我。我是说，作为一个向导，所有事情都有可能出错，不是吗？你出生，你长大，你看见，没人教会你如何去看，没人理解你对待它们的方式。我能想象这个，一个人在那儿，而世界就这么把一切塞进你的脑海里……你观看的方式，你思考的模式，你领会一切的意图，那是独特的，只属于你。而他们都错了，你不需要被理解，对吗？你甚至不需要被接纳……你要的只是有那么一个瞬间，有人对你说，是的，你可以去看，你可以去感知，去领会……一切是被允许的，一切没有错误，你没有罪孽，有罪的是世界本身，坠落是被允许的，是吗？”  
马丁抱着双臂，靠在墙边。他皱着眉头，望着拉斯特把手放在那年轻人的肩膀上。  
“是的，操……是的，”那年轻人泣不成声：“是的，上帝……是的，告诉我如何去看……上帝，告诉我……”  
拉斯特回过头来，看着马丁。他们两人都在玻璃上留下了短暂的倒影。

2010年

马丁往床头摸了好几次才成功拿起话筒。  
“说话。”他命令道。  
“我这儿的天空在燃烧。”  
“拉斯特？”  
“要不了一会儿就要烧完了。”  
“你听起来醉了，”马丁沉默了一阵子说：“上帝，你听起来真老，像我自己。”  
“我活得太久了，”话筒那一头说：“我在试着忍受这个活下去。”  
“你知道吗，拉斯特？我不想要听到这些，为什么打来？为什么打给我？”  
“你是我认识的唯一一个哨兵，Marty。”  
“我希望我能对你说同样的话，拉斯特，”马丁对自己无奈地笑了笑：“我要挂断了。”  
“我见过它一次。”  
“什么？”  
“卡尔蔻莎。”

2012年

“你们想要和我谈谈，”马丁说：“关于什么？”  
“Rustin Cohle。我们了解到你曾经和他搭档过一段时间，他是一个什么样的向导？”  
“听着，如果你们有什么要问的，问吧。”  
“这种搭档关系是怎么运转的？我们很有兴趣。”  
“瞧，如果这就是你们要问的，你们可以直接说出来。Rust不是任何人的向导。”  
“意思是什么，具体来说？”  
“具体来说，”马丁说：“从他到这里的第一天起，他就只是他自己。他没有哨兵，也从未表现出需要一个。我和他之间，不管有过什么，不是像你们想象那样运作的。”  
“也许你乐意告诉我们那到底是怎么样运作的。”  
“你们这些家伙，”马丁说：“这又是关于Dora Lang的案子吗，是吗？”  
“1995年路易斯安那的哨兵守则。”Papania拿出一叠文件：“你在上面签了字。”  
“听着，那是过去了，”马丁调整了一下坐姿：“拉斯特……我是说， 你不能否认，他是个出色的向导……他能够看见一些东西，而那对案子的进展大有助益。但他从未把他自己看做一名向导，你知道吗？”  
“那是什么意思？”  
“我觉得拉斯特的问题在于，”马丁说：“有一些他需要，但他不会承认的东西。”  
“所以，你们从未有过别的哨兵和向导在一起工作时的问题。”  
“……”  
“哈特先生？”  
“……不，”马丁勉强笑了笑：“让我们来谈谈案子吧，你们想知道什么？”

1995年

“所以，为什么是我？”  
“没人愿意和他搭档，”他的头儿说：“事实上，我甚至怀疑有人愿意和他待在一个屋子里。”  
马丁瞥了外面的人一眼。拉斯特把脚搁在桌子上，盯着手头的东西。除了一个税务官的外号，马丁对他一无所知。  
“我还在等着你的答案呢。”  
“那么，”这是个虚弱的理由，马丁自己也知道：“史蒂夫怎么办？”  
“啊，”Quesada说：“别为此操心，他会理解的。史蒂夫。”  
马丁狐疑地再次打量了拉斯特一眼。人不见了，桌子是空的。操，他知道是什么使他心烦意乱了。那家伙的桌子上甚至没有一幅照片，谁没有一幅家人的照片呢？  
“我就把这理解成，你会接管他了，Marty？”  
他回过神来，整了整领带。“Yeah，”他勉强笑了笑：“我是说，当然。”  
“谢谢，伙计，”Quesada站起来握住他的手，好像巴不得结束这场谈话：“我欠你个人情。”  
马丁回到外头。史蒂夫放下文件瞅了他一眼，马丁摇摇头。而拉斯特，像是对这一切都没有兴趣。他不知道什么时候已经回来了，坐在桌子前。  
马丁再次仔细看了一眼，这家伙没有一张照片。这感觉可不好，马丁对自己说。  
“听着，唔……”马丁试着找到一个话题。  
“你是我的新搭档。”拉斯特头也不抬地说。  
“老天，”马丁瞪着他：“你总是这样直言不讳的吗？”  
“我只是替你省了麻烦。”拉斯特把本子一合，抬起头：“还有别的事吗？”  
“我只是试着表现得得友好一点，伙计。”  
“没有必要，”拉斯特说：“你可以叫我拉斯特。”  
“Marty。”马丁觉得这一切都不对头，拉斯特不对头。但这是他们进行的唯一一次谈话。  
拉斯特不再说话，也没有理会他伸出去的手。马丁讪讪地坐下来。  
“你在看什么？”他说，又一次，他试图找到话题。拉斯特正用铅笔在本子上涂抹着什么。  
“你有什么问题？”拉斯特看了他一眼。  
“你说什么？”  
“我是说，你，”拉斯特说：“了解你的搭档是你的业余爱好？”  
马丁难以置信地看着他，但滑稽的感觉胜过了他的怒火。“你总是这个样子吗？”  
拉斯特重新把头低下去。马丁摸了摸下巴，忽然间，他恍然大悟。  
“操，那就能解释这个了。”他坐下来。  
他早该想到的，Quesada为什么忙不迭地把这人扔给他。噢操。  
“你有过，”马丁敲了敲桌子，漫不经心：“别的哨兵吗？”  
拉斯特瞥了他一眼。“一些。”  
“他们怎么了？”马丁试着开个玩笑。  
拉斯特看起来对这场谈话厌烦透顶。“其中一个还躺在拉菲埃医学中心，”他说：“还有别的问题吗？”

1995年

“你没在听我说话，Marty。”拉斯特说：“我们需要把这破事了结，然后找到勒杜。”  
“拉斯特，你意识到你自己在说什么吗？”  
“听我说，这群家伙，我认识他们。有个办法能够通过他们找到勒杜的下落，但这事得私下里办，我是说，只有你和我，作为彼此的哨兵和向导。如果把这件事上报Quesada，他会把我撤出这个案子的。”  
“我不知道，我不喜欢这样，”马丁说：“没别的方式了吗？”  
“我们完成这个，然后我们得到勒杜，”拉斯特拍拍他的肩：“来吧，你会喜欢我搞到的这套东西的。”  
“这是什么？”  
“药物，能暂时增强我的感官，”拉斯特解开扎在胳膊上的皮带：“我打听过了，他们需要一个向导。”

2012年

 

拉斯特离开以后，马丁还待在酒吧里。点唱机仍在响着，他仍有机会摆脱这一切。  
但最终他只是离开了酒吧，坐上了拉斯特已经在里面的那辆车里。  
拉斯特坐在他身旁，比往常还要沉默。马丁一坐进车里，那种沉默便包围住了他。他发动车子，眼角余光瞥见拉斯特抖出了一根烟。  
“听着，唔，”马丁开腔：“你不打算说点什么吗？”  
“我为什么要？”  
“不然我要怎么找到这地方？”  
“你会找到它的，Marty，”拉斯特淡淡地说：“你总会找到的。”  
马丁深吸了一口气。这真是胡扯。但当他沉下气来，他确实开始领会到拉斯特要带他去的那个地方。它在前方像一团青黑色的迷雾，一个呼唤他的声音。在他的血液深处，一些早已干涸的东西重新回来了。  
他往前开，两旁是憧憧的黑影。  
当他们快要抵达目的地时，马丁放松下来，拉斯特依然沉默着。  
多年艰难的生活没有削弱他的向导的知觉，马丁这样判断着，但拉斯特仍然看起来警觉，焦躁，易怒，而且——马丁不由得注意到——很少与自己和平共处。他们驶向最后一段路，街道空荡荡的，只有零星几辆车，有时候一辆货车碾过去了，轰隆而过像是命运的脚步。远处的人声，电台里的音乐，未知的目的地的声音全都混合成一个单调的低语，钻进他的耳朵里。  
车子拐过最后一个弯，拐上一个缓缓的斜坡，驶入一条窄道，在他们面前，一盏灯升了起来，两排黑暗的建筑在他们两侧分开，无言地谛视着他们停下来。在最后一段路程结束时，拉斯特抬起手，用食指和中指捻住嘴里正在燃烧的那根烟，停留了一会。他在座位上动弹了一下，这是他自从上车以来有动静的唯一一次，但那也只是把头稍微抬了抬而已。  
然后他拉开车门，下车。那股像是消失了一瞬间的紧张又回到了拉斯特身上，并且开始让马丁也紧张起来，像是有什么事情即将要发生。某种危险。  
他犹豫了一会儿，把手枪插在腰后。  
马丁突然之间怀疑他们之间有的这一切是什么，不仅仅是现在，早在九五年，他就应该想到，这一切到底是什么？他是说，拉斯特给他解释过，但那是胡扯淡，简直像是一种邪教——马丁从未听说过像他们这样的哨兵和向导。  
拉斯特拉开仓库门，自己钻了进去，马丁走进那片黑暗里。  
他怪罪路易斯安那，怪罪这片土地，让他相信一些他平时不可能相信的事情。  
但那不可能是真的，是吗？  
没有哨兵向导能像他们这样了解彼此，但他们甚至从未生活在一起。

 

2012年

“这就是为什么我常说，像拉斯特这样的人，有个哨兵对他有好处，”马丁说：“能让他懂得界限，我是说。”  
“路易斯安那哨兵守则。”  
“那怎么了。”  
“你签下了你的名字，”帕帕尼亚的手指点了点：“在这儿。”  
“是啊。”  
“科尔先生也，”另一个人说：“知道这件事吗？”  
“如果这就是你想问的，”马丁自嘲地笑了笑：“不，他不知道，鉴于拉斯特的为人，如果他知道，他也不会在乎。”  
“‘我，哨兵，宣誓保护一位与我对等的向导，终身为其自由和权利而战斗……”  
“对，我知道那听起来如何，谢谢，”马丁抬手阻止了对方：“但这里是路易斯安那，伙计。我的意思是，九五年以前，操，甚至在九五年以后，事情也很少有什么变化。”  
“听起来很认真。”  
“在那时候，他们让你签署这种狗屎。在哨兵和向导能够开展工作以前。”  
“但这不是强制性的。”  
“什么？”  
“我说这不是强制性的，哈特警探，”吉尔包说：“大部分人会选择签署同意书。”  
“对，但像我说的，”马丁盯着桌子上那份表格：“‘在那时候’。”  
“你们发现了一个嫌疑人，然后拉斯特反而以此为借口请了半个月的假。”  
“是的，签署这份东西，”马丁耸耸肩：“需要得到当地向导之家的批准，所以他必须回阿拉斯加一趟。”  
“他从未回去过。”  
“什么？”  
“那个小镇，事实上，”帕帕尼亚说：“近乎三十年那镇子里没有人进过向导之家。”  
“我对此一无所知。”马丁说：“你们为什么不去问问他呢？”  
“我们问过了。”  
马丁等着。“所以？”  
两人沉默不语。  
“无论如何，为什么我们在谈论这个？”马丁做了个手势：“哨兵守则早在2000年就废除了。你们应该知道得比我清楚。”  
“像我说的，我们想要搞懂这种搭档是怎么运作的。”吉尔包说：“主要是，关于拉斯特。”  
“他怎么了？”  
“他是一个什么样的向导？”  
“好吧，”马丁看了看在他跟前的两个人：“你们真的想知道这个？”

 

1995年

马丁不知道为什么，Dora Lang的案子似乎打开了拉斯特的话匣子。他开始谈论一些东西，大部分不着边际，而且多数情形下，马丁宁可他闭上他的嘴。但有一次，拉斯特谈到了哨兵们。  
“你们这儿真有个奇怪的系统。”他说，在他抽了太多的烟以后他的声音变得嘶哑：“我是说，哨兵守则，真的吗？那到底是怎么运作的，嗯，Marty？”  
马丁立刻皱起了眉头。他不喜欢谈论这个。  
“它的意思是，”他说：“当一个哨兵选中了他的向导以后——或者反过来——他们可以决定把这事情定下来，就是这样。”  
“唔，”拉斯特呼出一口烟，看着窗外：“——操蛋的把戏。”  
“听着，伙计，我是说，你有权利不喜欢它，但这是事情在这儿运转的方式。所以，最好把你的判断留给你自己，好吗？我们当中一些人还是有家庭的。”  
“我要说的只是，”拉斯特看他一眼：“我不相信这个。”  
“拉斯特，闭嘴，好吗？所有这附近方圆十里的人都有过哨兵或者向导，除了你，所以如果我是你，我就不胡乱发表意见了。除非你有更好的主意。”  
拉斯特把烟凑到嘴边，马丁看了他一眼。“这没有你想象的那样容易。”他说。  
“噢是吗？”拉斯特回答：“我看不出那有多困难，Marty。”  
“这不是一个系统，”马丁试着解释给他听：“这玩意很久以前起就在这儿了。我不知道你，拉斯特，但它们在我看来没什么问题。”  
“而那是因为什么？”  
“总会有发生混乱的时候，尤其在我们这个行当。”  
“说下去。”  
“而它给与你法律上的权力，来保护你的向导……”  
“我看不出有那么做的必要，”拉斯特打断他：“但话说回来，我来自阿拉斯加。”  
马丁瞥了他一眼。“我以为你来自德州。”  
“我来自阿拉斯加，Marty，”拉斯特说：“但受不了那里的天气。”  
“所以，”马丁笑了笑：“路易斯安那对你来说不会太热了吗，嗯？”  
“我不需要哨兵，而且我肯定他妈的也不需要保护，马丁。”  
“听着，拉斯特，我们搭档才三个月，对吗——现在，如果我说错了就纠正我——我正在试着不要把任何事情都变成一场争论，因为我发现这是你的才能……”  
“我只是在说，”拉斯特说：“这事情要行得通，只有一个办法。”  
“哈，我实在太想知道了，拉斯特。”  
“我做我所擅长的事，你做你所擅长的事，”拉斯特捺灭了烟：“没有精神连接，没有保护，没有所有这些狗屎。我们像真正的哨兵和向导那样完成这事。”  
“我看不出我为什么要有意见。”事实上，这正合马丁的意。  
拉斯特点点头，不再开口。马丁想起一件事。  
“所以，”他突发奇想：“事情在阿拉斯加到底是怎么样的？”  
“在那里，没有哨兵，没有向导，只有人，”拉斯特说：“有力量的人。不需要签署同意书，或者什么守则，所有这些操蛋东西。”  
“听起来和你一样疯狂，拉斯特。”马丁回应。  
“而如果一个哨兵和一个向导有什么需要见证，夜晚的天空就会帮他们见证。”拉斯特继续说下去：“没有什么比得上那里的夜空了，Marty。”  
马丁好奇地看了他一眼，拉斯特出神地望着窗外。

2002年

趁着审讯结束的当口，马丁叫住了拉斯特。  
“你的，”他斟酌着字眼：“姑娘怎么样了？玛姬说你们分开了。”  
“是啊，事实是，”拉斯特慢慢整理桌子上的东西：“我不认为那适合我。”  
“操，什么时候的事？”  
“一个星期以前，她得到了一个升职的机会。我觉得这是把事情结束的好时机。”  
“你应该抓住她的。”马丁喃喃。这件事情对他的打击好像比对拉斯特还要大。  
“为什么，Marty？”  
“我不知道，因为Lori是个好姑娘？因为她是你最好的选择？我已经厌倦了重复这些话了，伙计。”  
“那就闭嘴吧，Marty。”拉斯特说：“我不需要一个哨兵在我生活里指手画脚的，不管是你，还是其他人。那种生活不适合我。”  
“我不认为有一种生活适合你，拉斯特。”  
马丁看着他把本子夹在胳膊下面，拉开审讯室的门。  
“还有别的事情吗？”  
“不，”马丁的困惑在增长：“你到底最近在忙什么？拉斯特？”  
“这是他写下来的供词，我猜你能把文书工作解决，”拉斯特把那叠东西递给他：“我就先走了。”  
“等等，你不能就这么离开，嘿！拉斯特！”  
门在他身后关上了，马丁接过那一叠密密麻麻的东西。他总有一种拉斯特在拒绝和他交谈的错觉。但究竟是因为什么？

2012年

“不，Marty并不知道。我是说，他怀疑过，但他从未找到过什么。”  
“即使是在你们找到勒杜的时候。”  
“即使是在那个时候。”  
“他从未怀疑过你是他的向导？”  
“不，像我说的，”拉斯特说：“他和我，我们不是那样工作的。”  
“但你们之间确实有一种连接？”  
“如果你们要这样叫它的话，”拉斯特盯着快要熄灭的烟头：“不，我认为在当时的情况下，如果我们要那么做，最好在他不知情的情况下。”  
“而那是因为什么？”  
“我不知道我提到过没有，”拉斯特掸了掸烟灰：“精神连接，融合——不管你们叫它做什么——操，你们知道在路易斯安那的一些地方，这过程仍然被叫做结合吗？至少，在Dora Lang的日记里——”  
“精神契约，”帕帕尼亚说：“这里写道。”  
“对，我相信这年头叫法已经不一样了。不管怎么样，当它的对象是我——而我也对Marty说过——这可以是一件相当危险的事情。”  
“我们没有明白你的意思，科尔先生。”  
“如果我们那么做，就必须在Marty不知情的情形下，那对他来说安全些。”  
“为什么现在告诉我们这个，科尔先生？”  
“操，我不知道，这是一件有意思的事情，当你回顾过去……有人曾经对我说过，时间是一个封闭的周期，任何在我们身上发生的事情，都会再次发生……”  
“科尔先生？”  
“抱歉，我走神了。我们说到哪儿了？”  
“关于你和哈特先生的精神契约，科尔先生。”  
“对，没错，”拉斯特说：“无论如何，在找到勒杜以及把孩子抱出树林期间的某个时刻，它发生了。”  
“而你是怎么知道这个的，科尔先生？”  
“像我说的，”拉斯特怪有趣地打量了他们一眼：“我来自阿拉斯加。”  
他们看起来等着他说下一句话。  
“而在我们那儿，”拉斯特补充道：“他们总是说，自然有办法告诉你。”

1995年

马丁试着往前直开，但事情并不怎么顺利。首先，Ginger一直在车后座呻吟，这让他分心，让他担心拉斯特失去控制把人搞死；其次——操，他总是禁不住去想这事情要怎么收场。  
“在运动人之家酒吧把我们放下来，Marty。”拉斯特吩咐道。  
“好吧。”  
“别在那附近，找个不起眼的地方。”  
马丁往车后座看了一眼。“你意识到即便对你来说，这也太他妈的疯狂了，对吗？”  
“我现在没有时间谈这个，Marty。”又一声呻吟响起，马丁不想知道拉斯特又用枪托做了什么。他有点同情Ginger了，实际上。  
“我只是说，”马丁说：“接下来这事要怎么收场？”  
“别他妈的操心了。”拉斯特告诉他。  
“操，在你方才进去以后，我有一种奇怪的感觉……”  
“而那是什么，Marty？”  
就好像我能预见到在你身上发生的事情。但马丁把这话咽了回去。拉斯特会嘲笑他的，再说了，现在也不是谈这些的时候。这不是一个合适的“哨兵起来”的时刻，尽管方才，有那么一阵子，他觉得他能感知到那个向导，那让他不安极了。  
“没什么。”他把心思放回方向盘上：“我在这里停下。你打算怎么办？”  
“来吧，Ginger，”拉斯特压低声音：“让我们去会一会Dewall。我猜你喜欢这个。”  
“操你妈的！”Ginger含糊的声音捂在嗓子里。  
马丁摇摇头。“听着，拉斯特。你感到什么了吗？”  
拉斯特僵了僵。“不，”他回头朝马丁漠不关心地看了一眼：“为什么我会，伙计？”  
“不，没什么，我以为……”  
“现在不是时候，Marty。”  
拉斯特把Ginger拽下车，关上车门。他的皮夹克消失在夜色里。

2002年

“我懂，罗斯。你们有了一种契约，是吗？我的意思是，你是他的哨兵，他是你的向导……不管别人说什么，没有什么比这更神圣的了。”  
她在抽泣的同时点头，拉斯特已经快要成功了。马丁拧过头。  
“当然是这样，罗斯。你会为他做一切事情，这不是你能控制的，你会为他打点一切，甚至为他杀人……你一向不喜欢刀子，是吗？但如果这是他想要看到的，如果这是他要的，那么，一点点血又能如何？上帝会原谅你的，而且你自己早晚也会原谅你自己的……我不像其他人，罗斯，我知道你从一开始就没打算杀她。”  
“不，我从来就没打算杀了她，”她叫起来，眼泪含在眼睛里：“我只想让他高兴……桑尼说这能让他高兴……”  
“我明白，”拉斯特拍拍她的肩膀：“所以，你们一起挑选了这个小女孩，是吗？给她放了一点血，因为桑尼喜欢看到血……只是你没控制好，她自己死了，那不是你的错，你只是尊重契约。你用的是哪把刀子，是一把像这样的刀子，嗯？”  
“不，那是一把匕首，”她抓住了毛衣下摆，手指拧绞着：“我本来没打算……是桑尼，是桑尼把她勒死的……他说血可以净化他的感官……”  
“操，女士，”马丁忍不住插嘴道：“你就没听说过精神操控吗？”  
拉斯特看了他一眼，马丁只好闭上嘴。她哭得更厉害了。  
“没关系的，罗斯，”拉斯特安抚着她：“我都明白。听着，把发生的事情都写下来。把你和桑尼之间的事情告诉我们……你难道不希望和他一样得到净化吗？”  
马丁看着那姑娘拿起笔，拉斯特走到他面前。  
“你怎么了？”  
“我看不下去了，就是这样。”马丁压低了声音。  
“你是什么，美国队长？”拉斯特掏出打火机：“更何况，她在撒谎。”  
“操。”马丁瞪着他埋头凑近打火机：“你在说什么？“  
“我说她在撒谎，Marty，”拉斯特把打火机放下，靠在墙壁上：“她杀了五个，也许八个，比他更多……她相信她在受他操控，而事实上……”  
“操，”马丁粗暴地打断了他：“你为什么要告诉我这种破事，嗯？”  
“我只是在说，”拉斯特吁出一口烟：“精神契约是件棘手的事情，Marty。”  
“是啊，”他那模样刺伤马丁了：“就好像你和别人进展到过这一步似的，我是说，你他妈的知道什么，拉斯特？”  
拉斯特的脸色让他有些后悔，他不该脱口而出的。  
“你是对的，Marty。”拉斯特抽出嘴里的烟，意味深长地说：“我一无所知。”

1995年

有那么一瞬间，他在森林当中停下来。在他怀里的重量，突然好像和他连接在了一起。操，整个世界好像突然都和他连在了一起。森林尽头的光线，那阵吹来的微风，一切声响融成一个呼唤他的声音。他还在往前走，他在呼吸空气。但从他的生命最底里，在他早已忘却的地方，有什么东西突然升腾上来，像是一阵麻痹，电流般淌过的颤栗。他不敢往前看，他知道他会看见什么，而它会擒住他，再一次——而马丁的脚步，比他更沉重，更稳健，在他旁边响起。  
他暂停了一会，为了更好地前行。马丁回头问他怎么了，他埋怨那天气。  
“太他妈的热了，Marty。”他说。  
那热气好像钻进了他的皮肤，潜伏在他的血管里。  
“好吧，别抱怨，好吗？”马丁狐疑地看着他：“我们就要到了。”  
那一刻他知道这事情发生了。拉斯特知道，自然有自己的办法告诉他，像他父亲往日里说的那样——天空是石青色，所有的记忆纷至沓来，他看见索菲亚的眼睛，他父亲的眼睛。  
但他只是把怀里的躯体抱得更紧，更加大步子往前走去。  
他父亲过去常说这种精神变化，发生在哨兵和向导之间的，不过是进化过程中还没被淘汰的一环而已。  
它早晚会的。

2012年

“在那期间的某个时刻……”马丁说：“玛姬搬了出去。而且她把孩子们也带走了……你们两个中有谁有孩子吗？”  
沉默了一阵。“我有。”不知是谁回答了他。  
“对吧，那么你们就能知道我在谈论什么了……艰难的时刻，总的来说。”  
他端起桌上的水喝了一口。  
“所以，为什么是个普通人？”  
“抱歉，唔，”马丁还端着水杯：“再说一遍？”  
“你的妻子，”他的谈话对象说：“据我们所知，她是个普通人。”  
“没错，玛姬……”马丁放下杯子：“她不是个共感者。而从某方面来说，那对我来说正好……”  
“她知道你是什么吗？”帕帕尼亚说：“我是指，她知否知道你是个哨兵？”  
“怎么，玛姬？你开玩笑吗？”马丁笑了笑：“她当然知道，从一开始。”  
“而她对此并无意见。”  
“瞧，我们结婚很长一段时间了。有过难熬的日子，这个自然。但她和我，我们谈论过这个，我是说，我对此没意见，她也能够接受……”  
“我们没有别的意思，只是，”帕帕尼亚说：“这是一个少见的组合。”  
“是的，我意识到了，”马丁清了清喉咙，他觉得有些难堪：“在我们结婚的时候，这看起来是个正确的决定。你干这行足够久了，就会知道我说的了，伙计，我实在不需要和一个共感者一起生活。”  
“那是你的想法，还是她的？”  
“我们都同意的。当然，当婚姻过了某一个阶段，你就不再确定对方怎么想了。”  
“而她的家人？”  
“全是些好人，”马丁勉强笑了笑：“尽管她的父亲，操，他一直希望她嫁给一个普通人。”  
“你们有两个孩子。”  
“唔，两个女儿，”马丁沉默了一会：“他们说其中一个很可能是个潜在的共感者，我们仍在试图找出是哪一个。”  
“你希望她们是吗？”  
“抱歉，什么？”  
“你是否希望你的女儿成为一名哨兵或者向导？”  
“好吧，我受够了，”马丁瞧着对方：“他妈的为什么谈论这个？我以为这是关于Dora Lang的案子。”  
“早晚我们会谈到的，别急，警探。这里写着你曾经经手过许多案子。”  
“如果这是你们想知道的，那么是的，我干这行很长时间了。”  
“而你从未想过，也许你需要一个向导。”  
“不，工作是工作，而生活中，那是另一回事，我他妈的相当肯定我不需要一个向导在我的生活里。”  
“而那是因为什么？”  
“听着，我能胜任我的工作，好吗？哪怕是他们塞给我的这些向导搭档，我也能处理的来，但我不需要另一个人在我的脑子里，伙计。”  
“你的搭档也这样想吗？”  
“什么，拉斯特？谁知道他到底是怎么想的，别误会我的意思，他懂得这套机制，他一眼就能看穿哨兵的弱点……但要我说，他看上去从未对他们产生过兴趣。”  
“像你从未对普通人以外的人产生过兴趣一样？”  
这个问题让马丁微笑了下。“是啊……但不是像那样，你瞧，事情是这样的，在我们搭档大概半年以后，我发现了这件事，倒不是说拉斯特自己曾经讲过……”  
马丁发现自己成功引起了对面两个人的兴趣，他反倒不着急了。  
“他从未有过哨兵。”他说。

 

1995年

拉斯特靠在车前盖上，正在走神。马丁走过去，把饭盒递给他。  
“你不应该一个人走进那里。”他责备拉斯特。  
“什么？”拉斯特不喜欢别人打断他的思绪，他不耐烦了。  
“我指刚才，那是两个哨兵，拉斯特。”  
“我他妈的很清楚他们是什么，Marty。”  
“我只是想说，独自进去太过鲁莽了。”马丁试着和他讲理：“在这种地方，你永远不知道有多少哨兵在附近，拉斯特。”  
“操，所以你宁愿我把你牵扯进来？因为什么？”拉斯特嘲弄地看着他，他说话时嘴里的烟在晃动：“你甚至都不是我的哨兵，Marty。”  
“上帝，”马丁把饭盒打开一半：“忘了这事，好吗？你开始让我头疼了。”  
“不，我是说真的，Marty——你宁愿看着这个？当我和那两个杂种动手的时候，你希望你在场？快得了吧，伙计。”  
“又一次，”马丁无奈地关上饭盒：“你有什么问题？”  
“我不是你的向导，伙计。这他妈的和你无关。”  
“看在老天份上，我想要说的只是，作为一个无主的向导，独自一人走进……”  
马丁突然住了嘴。“怎么。”  
“你从未有过任何哨兵，是不是？”  
“操你，Marty。”  
“不，我是说真的。那能解释一切。”  
“解释什么？”  
“你的操蛋的鼻子，你的这些操蛋的能力，从来没有人引导它们，所以你随心所欲地使用它们，越过各种各样别人无法忍受的界限……”  
“专注眼前的事吧，”拉斯特放下饭盒，抓起外套：“我们要找到那所‘兔子农场’。”  
“先回答我，”马丁拽住他：“我必须知道，拉斯特。”  
“操你，你是对的，Marty。你喜欢听到这个，是不是？”拉斯特看着他：“但那不是因为我是个多么不讨人喜欢的杂种——不，先别放弃那想法——而是因为在来这里以前，我的感官受损得太严重了。”  
“你的什么？”马丁意外了，这不是他想要听到的答案。  
“我的感官，记得吗？我那‘操蛋的能力’，”拉斯特说：“上车，我们得尽快找到那地方。”

 

2002年

马丁正在和往常一样，讲起树林里的孩子的故事。  
“就在那个时候，砰！一颗子弹擦过了拉斯特的头……”  
背对着他们的拉斯特冷冷插了一句：“这个版本他们在酒吧里已经听过了，Marty。”  
马丁按捺住怒火。他的西装外套还搭在肩膀上，浑身酒气，但拉斯特——操，拉斯特没权利对此指手画脚。马丁放下外套走过去，拉斯特仍低着头，用笔在本子上记着什么。马丁一手把住椅子背。  
“告诉我，拉斯特。我们之间有什么问题吗？嗯？”  
“是奥德莉。”拉斯特一字一句地说。  
“什么？”  
“你一直想要知道的事情，”拉斯特抬起头来看着他：“那个向导，是奥德莉。”  
马丁握紧了拳头。“你他妈的最好现在闭嘴，拉斯特。”  
“你知道她是个向导，一直以来。你只是无法接受它。”  
“操，”马丁冲上前抓住了拉斯特的领子：“你没权力谈这个，知道吗？你没有权利告诉我关于我的女儿的事，因为你他妈的什么也不知道……”  
“那不是真的，Marty，我知道你最近的夜晚都在哪儿度过。”  
“操你。”马丁注意到周围的目光，他松开手。  
拉斯特表现得像是什么也没发生，他站起来，正要走出去，马丁挡住了他。  
“你给我出来一下，伙计，”马丁压低声音说：“你和我，我们需要谈谈。”  
拉斯特在楼梯上抽着烟。马丁闷声不响。  
“你有问题要问我吗？我还有别的事情要办。”  
“没错，唔……听着，拉斯特，我有个问题要问你。”  
拉斯特等着。“那件在九五年发生的破事，”马丁瞧了瞧他：“在我干掉勒杜以后，你说‘让我们把这事搞对’，那是什么意思？”  
“怎么，”拉斯特懒洋洋靠着墙：“突然听不懂人话了吗？”  
“不，回答我，在那以后——在我们因为案子分别接受聆讯的时候，你告诉我‘这一切都会没事的，Marty，你会知道该说什么’——那又是什么意思？”  
“我还在等着那个问题，Marty。”  
“在九五年，在那片树林里，没有什么事情在我们之中发生，是吗？因为我最近开始有这种奇怪的感觉，拉斯特……它也许没什么，但……”  
“我不知道你指的是什么。”  
“我是说那种经常在哨兵和向导之间发生的……事情，那种融合？那没有在我们之间发生，对吗？回答我，拉斯特。”  
“如果那发生了，”拉斯特说：“是什么让你认为我会闭口不谈，Marty？”  
“也许在那个时候，那会削弱我们的证词。也许你不需要一个哨兵，也许……”  
拉斯特打断他。“什么也没有发生，Marty。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“是的，我很确定，”拉斯特把烟蒂扔到脚下，它熄灭了：“现在别再问这些愚蠢的问题，回里面去，Marty。”  
马丁仔细地看了一眼拉斯特，他不像在撒谎。他放心了。  
“关于奥德莉……”他有点不好意思：“那是真的吗？”  
“你认为呢，Marty？”拉斯特喃喃：“Marty，你这个该死的白痴。”

1995年

“我不喜欢你，我能通过你的眼睛看见你的灵魂，它是腐蚀性的，像某种酸性物质。你的感官在毒害你——你没有一个哨兵，而且永远不会找到一个。我要是再看见你，我就不客气了。我会毁掉你。”  
德沃尔起身离开，酒吧的门在他身后关上了。它带进来的光线短暂地照亮了拉斯特的脸。  
他短促地吸了一口气。  
忽然间，他又是拉斯特了。但当那束光线消失后，他还是Crash。他能够辨别出跟着他的那些腐化和堕落，它们尾随着他进来，像一条摆脱不了的水渍。  
他深吸一口气站起身，不，不是现在，他告诉自己。  
事情还没有做完。

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

2012年

 

“这是无法避免的。”  
“什么是无法避免的？”  
“这个，这一类的事情。但这不是你们想要听到的，是吗？我敢打赌，你们真正想要听到的是别的事。”  
“在2002年发生了什么？”  
“所以这就是了，所有人都喜欢听这个：一场哨兵和向导之间的闹剧。”  
“我们只是在试图弄明白发生了什么，科尔先生。”  
“是吗？”拉斯特歪坐在椅子上，看着他们俩：“来吧，你们想要知道什么？”  
“在你和哈特先生闹翻以前，你们经手过一些案子。”  
“‘一些’，”拉斯特低声笑了：“是啊。”  
两人交换了一个眼神。“那个发生在伊拉斯附近的案子？关于那个案子，你能告诉我们什么？”  
“哪一个案子？”拉斯特盯着他们，喝了一口啤酒。  
“那个你和你的搭档消失了大半天的案子，”对方补充道：“在二零零零年？”  
“为什么问我？我猜你们已经看过案卷资料了。”  
“我们确实看了，”帕帕尼亚说：“但……”  
另一位打断他。“我们宁愿听听你的说法，科尔先生。”  
拉斯特看了他一眼。“‘我的说法’，”他抬起手抹了一遍桌子，抽出一把小刀：“从什么时候起那变得如此重要了，嗯？”  
“在那桩案子里，到底发生了什么？”  
“如果你们读过了案卷资料，”刀子刺进啤酒瓶里：“你们大概还记得那辆车。”  
“那辆里头有一具尸体的车。”  
“是的，我们记得。”  
“不，”刀子拉了过去：“我指的是我和Marty所坐的那辆车，伙计们。但像我说的，在我在这儿所度过的所有这些时间里，那不算是个特别有趣的案子。”  
“我相信你知我们要问的问题，科尔先生。”  
“而那是什么？”他把刀子抽了出来。  
“你们是否，”在他对面的人说：“真的被困在了那里。”  
“不，我们没有被困住，”拉斯特纠正：“……我们是陷了进去。”  
他往半空中吐出一口烟。

 

2000年

 

像他们所说的，不管你干这个干了多少年，总会碰到一个不愿谈起的案子。  
而那就是他们两个人都痛恨的案子。  
“你能相信这个吗？”马丁盯着他们面前大片的的甘蔗田：“我们被困在这里了。”  
拉斯特的两手插在外套里。“我相信总有一个办法出去的，Marty。”  
“不，说真的，你能相信这破事吗？”马丁摇摇头，像对这一切难以置信：“我对这附近像是对我自己一样了解，而我从未见过这地方。”  
拉斯特靠着车门抽烟，马丁想了想。  
“嘿，拉斯特，那个指给我们方向的人……我是说，他长什么样子？”  
烟头的火光在拉斯特指间闪烁。“你认为他是故意的吗？”  
“你想要知道我怎么认为吗？我认为大概你说了什么，惹恼了他。”马丁拽了拽领带：“现在我们怎么办？”  
拉斯特仰起头看着那片田野。“这地方看起来就像是某人心里的一个秘密。”  
“上帝，别扯那没用的，好吗？我还以为在Dora lang那桩案子以后，你至少能变得正常一点，你是怎么了，太多时间花在审讯室里了吗？”  
拉斯特回过头来。“我在说的话，才是把我们弄出这里的关键，Marty。”  
“而那要怎么办到？你把我领出某人的脑子？”  
马丁把领带扯下来，脱了外套。“操，车子出了故障。我们在一个鸟不生蛋的鬼地方。尸体——如果真的有一具尸体的话——连影子也没有。在你以为事情不能更糟的时候，在所有人里，我偏偏和你困在了一起，操。”  
“尸体就在这附近，Marty，”拉斯特说：“我能闻得到她。”  
“操，闭嘴——好吗？”马丁摸了摸鼻子：“拉斯特，就是——闭嘴。”  
“我不喜欢这里的空气的颜色，像是刚切开的伤口流出的血。”  
“难以置信，”马丁重复：“难以他妈的置信。你还有什么要分享吗，拉斯特？”  
拉斯特瞅了他一眼。“这么说，我们只能等治安官或者别的什么人找到我们？”  
“通讯设备出了故障，”拉斯特说：“信号被干扰了。你所说的事不会发生。”  
“我操。你确定吗？”  
拉斯特耸耸肩。“好吧。我们怎么办？”  
“我们等在这儿。”拉斯特看起来一点也不着急：“除非你有更好的主意。”  
马丁叹了口气，一阵漫长的沉默。后来拉斯特开口了。  
“所以……玛姬还好？”  
“唔。”  
“而你的……”  
马丁转向他。“听着，如果这是你所理解的寒暄……我更宁愿你闭上嘴，拉斯特。”  
“好吧。”拉斯特说。  
在他们面前的天空看起来怪滑稽的，马丁想起一些他女儿画的彩笔画。拉斯特摁灭了烟，转身往田野深处走去。“你在干什么，伙计？”马丁朝他喊道。  
“我不想要再等下去了。”  
“你个混蛋，你要到哪儿去？”  
“我们在用一种错误的方式找出路，Marty。”  
“操蛋的家伙，根本不知道自己在说什么。”马丁嘟囔着，跟了上去。

 

2012年

“而在天快亮的时候我们找到了那具尸体，”马丁自嘲地笑了笑：“原来它一直就在我们的眼皮底下，在那辆车里。”  
“而你从未想到过过去了多少时间。”  
“在那当中的某个时刻，”马丁说：“我们失去了对时间的概念。”  
“抵达现场的警员之一说他闻到了酒气。”  
“不，我没喝醉，拉斯特也没有。”马丁耸耸肩：“我不知道怎么告诉你，事情就这么发生了。”  
“你们迷路了。”  
“我，还有拉斯特——我应该知道拉斯特是那种人，伙计。”  
“哪一种人？”  
“那种如果不喜欢路的走向，宁可自己开辟一条路的人。”  
“你们俩之中谁先发现的尸体？”  
“他，”马丁咧了咧嘴：“他是那种你在迷路时最不想与之待在一起的人。”  
“他说了什么吗？在你们被困在一起的时候？”  
“听着，和拉斯特一起工作的问题是，”马丁抬手抚了抚领带：“你真的不确定下一秒钟会发生什么，那真的很疯狂，而且不是你会喜欢的那种疯狂。”  
“你听起来相当怀念。”  
“操，我不会为自己辩解……但当你在工作中见过各种各样的人以后……尤其是在私家侦探这行……某种程度上你怀念那种疯狂。”  
“而那不是导致你们在零二年闹翻的原因之一。”  
“不，我不知道你们听到了什么，”马丁把两只手都放在桌子上，望着对方：“但在二零零年的那桩案子上，什么也没有发生。相当沉闷的一个案子，事实上。”  
“是吗？”  
“没错，”马丁说：“拉斯特和我，我们甚至没动用我们作为哨兵和向导的职能。”

 

2000年

我他妈的在做梦。马丁心想。  
他越是跟着拉斯特往甘蔗田里走去，跟着那个身影，穿过那些高大的，迎风倒伏的作物，就越觉得他能感知到在他前面带领他的向导。他渐渐能够看到拉斯特所看到的，并不十分清晰，但也足够明显：他看见西边的天空流着血，泥淖一般的云朵在两人身后蔓延，在拉斯特的头顶，有一个正在集结的漩涡。  
马丁攥紧了拳头。  
“我们这是要到哪儿去？”他喊道，风声几乎盖过了他的声音。  
拉斯特停住脚步。“我不认为我能够继续隐秘下去了，Marty。”  
“你个杂种，”马丁预感到他会听到什么他不喜欢的事情：“隐瞒什么？”  
“我从未告诉你如何过你的生活，Marty。”拉斯特只是说：“所以也别告诉我怎么去过我的。”  
“拉斯特，”马丁说：“控制一下你自己，好吗？事情正在好转起来，我和玛姬，我们进展得不错，你会找到别人的，除了Lori，还有其他人……我正在告诉你，我们应该回去了，拉斯特。”  
“Marty，你难道看不见吗？”拉斯特的声音：“没有我，也不会有你。”  
“操你的，拉斯特。”  
“现在回到你操蛋的生活里去吧。”  
“拉斯特。”  
“回到你的生活里去，Marty。”  
有那么一段时间马丁觉得每一年都是同一年，每个日子都是同一个日子，每一个时刻终结为同一个时刻。过了某一个年纪以后，那就是你必须做出决定的时刻。  
他转身往回走。

 

2012年

“是的，我们在那时候遇到了许多哨兵和向导……让我问你们件事，你们中的任何一个人曾经见过有问题的共感者吗？”  
对方的目光告诉了他答案。  
“和我想的一样，”马丁说：“正如我所说的，他们都有着自己的问题，感官缺损，找不回能力，或者失去了对自己的控制……”  
“那是他们先天就有的问题，还是他们后天遭遇的损失？”  
“是啊，哈，你大概想要问拉斯特那个问题。”  
“我们已经问过了，哈特先生。”  
“那么，他的答案是？”  
没有人回答他。  
“不管怎么样，对他们来说敞开心胸非常困难，”马丁咳嗽了一声：“你们懂得我的意思。操，即便是让他们开口也是困难的。”  
“你总是把共感者和普通人区分对待吗？”  
“我能够一眼把他们认出来，那是个习惯，是工作的后遗症。过了一段时间以后，你会知道怎么对待他们……但拉斯特，伙计，那是另一回事。”  
“怎么说？”  
“让我告诉你，伙计，”马丁对自己笑了笑：“拉斯特对待他们很有一手。”  
“他和他们谈话，你是说。”  
“谈话，安抚，引诱——不管你把那叫做什么，那奏效了。”  
“但那并不是总是行得通，不是吗？”吉尔包说。  
“他指的是你们差一点被审讯对象袭击的那一次，”帕帕尼亚补充道：“据我们了解，那就在你们闹翻之前不久。”  
“他没有‘袭击’我们，”马丁皱起眉头：“而这正是事情奇怪的地方，我指的是，当你回想起来的时候，现在看来，那更像是……”  
“像是什么？”  
“我不知道，”马丁盯着他们：“像是拉斯特有意要激怒他？我相信你们都知道我们在谈论的是谁，艾伦‘钳工’夏特，在阿沃伊斯蹲过八年，后来因为强奸罪被起诉？他逃过了那个，在我的记忆里——我们是因为别的罪名盯上他的。我说得对吗？”  
“你说的都没错。”  
“然而，不知怎么的，”马丁说：“那家伙惹恼拉斯特了。那是个普通的一天，操，我甚至说不出那一天有什么特别的。”  
“他做出了投诉，说你的搭档先袭击的他。那是真的吗？”  
“是吧，他那么说了……狗屎。听着，干这行工作你几乎每天都能碰到夏特这种人。然而，那天，在我们面对那杂种的时候……有一种东西，我在拉斯特身上有很久没见到过……它发生了。”  
“我们想要知道到底发生了什么。”  
谈话停顿了一段时间。  
“Yeah，”马丁说：“我猜你们也会的。听着，那时候，拉斯特正在像往常一样和那家伙谈话，对吗？但没有人知道他在身上藏着一把……”

 

1995年

 

他们开车驶离“兔子农场”。  
“瞧瞧这些人，”马丁啧了一声：“各种各样的幻觉……”  
“只有一种幻觉，Marty。”  
“那也是你在你的某本书里读到的吗？”  
“我们都相信我们是某种东西的一部分，而事实上，我们不是任何东西的一部分。从属的错觉不过是人类进化过程中错误的一环，从本质上来说它不该存在。我们生来就不属于任何事物，Marty。”  
“那么你活下去是为了什么？”  
“更宏伟的计划，更广阔的意图……那并不存在。那不过是我们的程序让我们相信的东西。我知道我不属于任何人，任何集体，但我仍然在这儿——因为我不得不这样，因为我没有勇气了结自己。活着不过是另一种幻觉，Marty。”  
“那听起来太他妈的糟糕了，拉斯特。”马丁说，有点幸灾乐祸的味道。  
“听着，在你去和当地人谈话的时候，别扯这种事，好吗？给我表现得冷静点，伙计，这里没有人想听你谈论作为生活的幻觉。”  
“当然不，Marty。我为什么会？说到底我也不过只是一种幻觉而已。”  
马丁看了一眼拉斯特，后者把拇指抵在嘴唇上。  
“信不信由你，”马丁忍不住笑了笑：“我开始怀念你过去屁也不放的时候了。”  
“你开始谈论这个的，Marty。”  
“所以是怎么回事，我问你关于你是否有哨兵的事，然后你就开始谈论这种狗屎？”马丁说：“那么让我问你点事，爱对你来说意味着什么？那也是一种幻觉？”  
“我不管那叫做爱，Marty。”  
“那么那是什么？”  
“我认为人类想要逃脱他们自己时的借口。”

 

1998年

 

“不，拉斯特，闭嘴，别表现得像个聪明的混球。在了结了Dora Lang的案子以后，我们一直留着你，但你以为我喜欢那样，嗯？你以为在外头的每一个人喜欢这样？”  
克萨达气得站了起来，在办公室里来回走动。  
“长官，”马丁插嘴：“如果我能说话的话——是那家伙先袭击的拉斯特。”  
“他在身上藏有攻击性武器。”拉斯特说。  
“我再说一遍，闭嘴，拉斯特。听着，你必须管好你自己，好吗？我不在乎你怎么做，吞枪子儿，上吊，跳到河里去，或者找个哨兵……”  
“恕我直言，”马丁说：“艾伦夏特身上没有伤口，长官。三个小时的监控录像可以证明这一点，那以后的伤口都是他自己造成的。”  
“我们可以搞到一份法医鉴定报告证明那一点。”拉斯特说。  
“不，拉斯特，闭上你他妈的嘴。如果这种事再发生一遍，你就给我走人。现在，给你自己找个哨兵，好吗？那样我就不需要担心你搞出什么操蛋的破事，我知道你自以为比别人都了不起，但我们其余的人有自己的哨兵。Marty，告诉他。”  
“长官，”马丁无奈地说：“关于这件事……唔……”  
“我不知道事情在德州是怎么样的，混球，”他的上司对拉斯特说：“但这里是路易斯安那。我们不为那种事情买账。”  
马丁犹豫着是否还需要说点什么，这时拉斯特说：“我有自己的哨兵。”  
马丁侧过头看着他。  
“马丁是我的哨兵，”拉斯特抬起头。  
“我……唔……他说的是对的，咳，长官，已经有一段时间了。我们完成了表格，只是还没正式申报……”  
克萨达的脸色不好看，但马丁估计自己也好不了多少。  
马丁至少忍耐到了他们离开克萨达的办公室以后，在更衣室里，看着拉斯特抖出一件白衬衫时，他终于忍不住了。“操他妈的，搞什么鬼，拉斯特？……从什么时候起我成了你的哨兵，嗯？你打算和我分享吗？”  
“我们总得告诉他点什么。”  
“操你的，这就是你的主意？你到底为什么袭击艾伦？“  
“别再假装你关心了，Marty。”  
“见鬼，你知道吗？”马丁猛地关上储物柜的门：“我不是你的哨兵，在任何情况下，如果我需要一个向导，那也不会是你，拉斯特。你懂了吗？”  
“清楚极了，Marty。”拉斯特说，他缓缓套上那件衬衫。

 

2012年

 

在史蒂夫来到这里以前应该还有一点时间，他们在船舱里沉默着。  
“有一件事你应该知道，Marty。”  
“说吧，拉斯特。”  
“还记得我告诉过你我在2010年回到这里来吗？”拉斯特把一瓶啤酒递给他：“但我在阿拉斯加度过了八年，那也有一部分的原因。”  
马丁在拉斯特对面坐下。拉斯特坐在船舱里，喝起了盖的啤酒。  
“你到底在说什么，拉斯特？”  
“我的感官在递减，”拉斯特说：“我很快就不能作为一名向导工作了，Marty。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“如果我不确定，我就不会告诉你。”拉斯特平静地说：“但在那发生以前，我必须完成这件事。”  
马丁一时不知道说什么好，他想了想。“你所说的削减意思是什么？”  
拉斯特把手枪上了膛，搁在自己的膝盖上。他把啤酒一口气喝完。  
“意思是——故事只有一种结局。”

1998年

“我知道你受到了她们的吸引，艾伦，何必否认它呢？这是很自然的事情，看看这些女人……年轻，漂亮，富有活力……我们生来就要受到某些事物的吸引的，拒绝这些又有什么意义？这就像一种魔咒，你根本就摆脱不了，不是吗？”  
“拿开那些照片，主啊，”那个年轻人手臂上的纹身在颤抖：“拿开……拿开那些照片。”  
“你有什么操蛋的毛病，艾伦？是什么，你不能看见被你杀害的尸体？”马丁插了进来。  
他抬起头来看着马丁，因为愤怒而嘴唇抖动着。拉斯特顺着他的目光望过去。  
“Marty。”拉斯特说。  
马丁一动也没动，根本没理会他的暗示。拉斯特走过去，压低了声音。  
“你也许需要出去一下，Marty。”  
“你肯定吗？我看不出有什么理由我不能在这儿……”  
“我很肯定。听着，你为什么不出去一下呢？”拉斯特说：“我能解决这个。”  
马丁看了看艾伦，又看了看拉斯特。“好吧，没问题，”他压下怒火：“我就在外面，要是你需要什么东西……”  
“我明白，Marty。”拉斯特打断了他。  
马丁出去以后，拉斯特重新坐了下来。“你看见了吗？只有我和你了，艾伦。如果有什么你宁愿不当着一个哨兵说出来的事情，你可以告诉我。我不是一个哨兵，而且我不会因此而审判你的。”  
“操他妈的你不会，”艾伦夏特说：“更何况，你是谁？”  
“我是那个在这个时候唯一一个会听你说话的人，艾伦。”  
“操你的。我知道你是谁，混蛋，那个你们在树林里玩的把戏？那全都在报纸上了……真有你的，为此得了表彰？我同情你，伙计，你陷在里面，甚至比我陷得还要深，你以为你得救了，是吗？让我告诉你，这里头没人可以得救……”  
那年轻人脸上带着嘲笑的神色。拉斯特站起来，走到他跟前，俯下身子，几乎和他面对着面。“你该管住你的嘴，艾伦。”  
“我知道你们找错了人，”在他对面的人低语：“我知道你们永远也找不到他，伙计。”  
拉斯特猛地按住了对方的肩膀，力道之大使那人痛得一缩。“别再试图把你自己扯进别的案子，艾伦，勒杜那件事谁都以为能胡诌上几句，那不会帮助你获得减刑……”  
“你永远不会找到他，黄袍国王会毁掉你，卡尔蔻莎会毁掉你……”  
拉斯特揪住他的领子，给了他一个耳光。“再说一遍。什么，艾伦？”  
“那些你不承认的事情会毁掉你，伙计。我们知道树林里发生的事情，我们知道那个哨兵，而你，你只是一个永远找不到自己精神归宿的可怜虫……”  
拉斯特没等他说完，再次给了他一个耳光。但艾伦并没有因此而住嘴。他的目光里有一种拉斯特见过的谵妄和疯狂，但他嘴里吐出的话语却意外地逻辑清晰。  
是在他听见某种响动时，他才意识到马丁已经开门进来了，正在死死地拉住他。在他对面，那混蛋胜利似的擦去了嘴角的血。趁着他注意力转移的当口，马丁把他拽到了外面。  
“搞什么鬼，拉斯特？别告诉我你把我支使开，就是为了痛揍他一顿。”  
他仍然处在那种愤怒中，但他的呼吸已经平稳下来了。“他知道黄袍国王的事，Marty。”  
“他什么？”马丁还要说什么，但有人打过道里走过：“听着，我们得想明白怎么解决这事。如果任何人问起，我会说是他先袭击的你，好吗？反正他手里也藏了一把……”  
拉斯特深吸一口气，把头抵在门上。“勒杜那件事，他也知道那个，Marty。”  
“得了吧，”马丁好笑地看着他：“那玩意报纸上铺天盖地都是。”  
“有些什么让人感觉不对劲，伙计，”拉斯特说：“我在告诉你：很不对劲。”  
“你把太多时间花在审讯室里了，我们找到了凶手，拉斯特。别再纠缠那件事了。”  
马丁看起来很关心拉斯特是否把他的话听进去了，于是他点点头。  
“这事情会传到克萨达那里的，所以，我们得统一口径——他先袭击的你，记住我的话了吗？”  
“没问题。”拉斯特说，他接过马丁递过来的手帕，沉默地盯着。  
“你不该随身带着这种东西，”拉斯特缓缓说道：“这上面都是她的香水味。”  
“让我们把这当做判断上的一个小失误，好吗？”马丁沉着脸把手帕抽了回去：“那只是……我昨晚在酒吧里，也许喝多了几杯……所以……”  
“我不想听，Marty。”  
“好吧，友情提示：拿点东西把血擦擦——你看起来像刚痛揍了某人。”  
拉斯特没理会，他有别的东西需要想个明白。伤口可以等。  
“那个……”马丁欲言又止：“关于今天晚上的事……玛姬已经定下了地方。你能来吗？”  
拉斯特缓慢地吁出一口气。“我不能来，Marty。我有一条线索，要去跟进一个线人的事。”  
“怎么回事？你现在才告诉我？我以为我们都说好了，伙计。”  
“我很抱歉，Marty。”  
“你知道吗？算了，我们可以另外找个时间的。”  
“告诉玛姬我很抱歉。”拉斯特套上外套，想了想，把本子拿在手里。  
“你这是要到哪儿去？”  
“去跟进一条线索。”拉斯特说。

2012年

“是的，人会改变，搭档关系也会改变……不知道为什么，在结束了Dora Lang那个案子后，我和拉斯特？大部分时间我都不知道他在哪，去干些什么……那些他愿意分享的时候，他却又表现得像是个讨厌鬼。”  
“他们都说是你替他争取到了升职。”  
“不管你们听到了什么样的故事，那是他该得的。”  
“而且是你一再阻止克萨达把他撤出这个案子。”  
“我只是尽我的职责，不管你喜不喜欢，每个人都得尽他们自己的职责。”  
“为什么，你认为你亏欠了一些东西吗，哈特先生？”  
“瞧，这是怎么回事？你们想要听听Dora Lang的案子，我给你们讲了，不是吗？所有这些关于搭档关系的谈话，还有拉斯特，这是怎么回事？你们不告诉我的话，我不会再说一个字。”  
在他对面，两名警探对视了一眼。“我们和科尔先生谈过了，在我们找你谈话之前。”  
“啊哈。”  
“他提到了你会有的这种……情况，在过度使用你的能力的时候？”  
“那到底指的是什么？”  
“你的暂时失去能力的情况，我们意识到，它不时会发生？”  
“即便说——假如我知道你们在说的是什么，那又有什么关系？每个哨兵或多或少都有各种各样的问题，我刚来到局里时的搭档，克里斯，他不喝酒的话就根本不像是个哨兵……”  
“而你从未想到把这个情况上报。”帕帕尼亚打断了马丁。  
“……不，”马丁的脸色有些难看：“像我说的，毫无关联。”  
“那是Dora Lang的案子结束以后发生的事，是吗？而你从未怀疑过这和科尔有关。”  
“你们这是什么意思？”马丁觉得好笑了：“拉斯特对我做的这个？不，你们弄反了，事情不是这样的。”  
“我们只是说，这是一种值得考虑的可能性。”  
“‘可能性’个屁，你们真正想说的是别的事，说吧。”  
“拉斯特利用了你们的搭档关系，窃取了你的能力，蒙蔽了你的感官让你无法看到真相。”  
“什么样的真相？”  
“他可能是凶手的真相。”一名警探解释道：“所有这些线索，也许是他故意布置的……”  
“鬼话连篇，你们指望我相信这个？”马丁咕哝：“不，不是像这样的。我的症状，很多老哨兵都有，问问他们吧……说到这一点，在这方面，拉斯特反而起了帮助。”  
“怎么说？”  
“不知道为什么，”马丁陷入了自己的思绪里：“在这种事情上，他能起到作用。他能轻而易举地理解这种事，而且很稳定。”  
“你是指，所有反常的事情？”  
“我开始出现这种情况是在Dora Lang的案子结束一年半以后，而我和拉斯特，”马丁说：“那时候刚升职不久。”

1995年

他又喊了一声马丁的名字，没有回应。在他面前不远处，德沃尔僵硬地站在那里。他努力把枪对准眼前这家伙，但勒杜还在他身后喋喋不休。  
“你现在在卡尔蔻莎了，”勒杜说：“所有你们自以为拥有的东西，都归于卡尔寇莎，你的记忆，你的知觉，你的一切……”  
他又试了一次，还是没有回音。马丁就像是消失在了他身后那些昏沉阴暗的屋子里。拉斯特能感到他自己手心的汗渍，热气像一件紧身衣把你紧紧缚住。他的知觉延伸不到那么远，这全是这个奇怪的，梦魇一样的地方的错。他的手指靠近扳机，就在那时，他听到了枪响，马丁站在他身后，拎着那把刚刚处决了勒杜的枪。  
德沃尔拔腿就跑，但他没有跑远。  
他朝马丁走去的时候，后者看起来仍然处在自己开枪的震惊中。  
“操，有那么一瞬间我觉得我什么也感觉不到，”马丁盯着勒杜稀烂的脑袋：“就好像我被这地方吸进去了……你觉得这是别的什么事情的预兆吗？”  
拉斯特摇摇头。“去他的，”他说：“我们一起把这事情搞对。”  
“我操……操，”马丁说着蹲下了身体，解开勒杜的手铐：“我感觉不像是个哨兵。”  
“你暂时失去了你的能力，Marty，”拉斯特说：“那在危机情况下是很可能发生的。”  
“你觉得它会再次发生吗？”马丁说，他已经拎着手铐站了起来。  
他没说话。“拉斯特？”  
“让我们离开这儿。”他说。  
“怎么做？操，我甚至感觉不到我在这儿。”  
“Marty，听着，”他转过身按住马丁的肩膀：“我来做你的向导。我们会没事的。”  
“你确定吗？”马丁半信半疑：“我是说，我们难道不需要……连接或者别的什么？”  
“不，”他打量着这附近，已经有了一个计划：“但只是在这件事情上，出了这个地方，我们不在提到这件事，你明白吗？”  
“是啊是啊，”马丁抱怨：“总在提醒我你不需要一个哨兵。我们该怎么做？”  
“我很抱歉，我们得用阿拉斯加的方式完成这事了，Marty。”他解释道：“我们在同一片土地上洒下鲜血，让它们因为同一个原因汇集在一起，然后这事就成了。”  
“你确定？这听起来太他妈的邪门了。我是说，我们在哪儿，安哥拉？”  
“这只是个暂时的安排，Marty。我们离开这个地方，它的效力就会消失。但现在——我需要看到你所能看到的，你理解我的意思吗？”  
马丁看了看勒杜，和远处德沃尔的尸体。“去他妈的，”他说：“把你的刀子递给我。”  
“你确定吗，Marty？”  
“以后再问我吧，但当我们离开这里以后——别对别人提起这事，好吗？”  
他点点头。马丁拍了拍他的肩膀，没注意到他的神色。“谢谢，伙计。”

2012年

“他不是那种警察，鲍勃。”  
罗伯特盯着他看。  
“不是像那样，”拉斯特说：“我没有把我的感官借给任何人。”  
他给自己倒了杯酒，罗伯特的杯子空着。  
“而他不是我以那种样子回到这里的原因。”  
罗伯特没说什么，只是把拉斯特放下的酒瓶端起来，给自己倒了杯酒。  
“不管怎么样，如果我在二十四小时之后回不来的话，这一切都不重要了，不是吗？”  
拉斯特举起杯子，和鲍勃一起干了这杯酒。


	3. Chapter 3

2012年

“我的意思是，你不会想要回到那个地方去的。”  
“‘那个地方’，听起来你并不喜欢它。”  
“我他妈的确实不，伙计们。”  
“确切来说，那是个什么样的地方？”  
“你们从未听说过这个地方？”拉斯特的手指敲击着桌子：“一栋小房子，在尤尼斯附近？”  
对方摇摇头。“所以你们到底听说了什么？关于我的？”  
“你的搭档说你在九五年以前从未有过哨兵。”  
“是啊，我不认为这事有这么重要，”拉斯特盯着半空中的某处：“我不常想到它。但你们得到的消息是正确的，先生们。”  
“而在那以后呢，科尔先生？”  
拉斯特把一罐未开封的啤酒拨向自己。它在桌子上划出一道弧线。  
“哈，我不会说Marty是我的哨兵，并不是那样的。我相信我们之中有一种连接——那是说，在勒杜那件事情以后——它能帮助你解决案子。但在精神上，你知道，我仍然把自己看做一个没有哨兵的向导。”  
“而那是为了什么？”  
“因为每个人都有一种选择，”拉斯特拉开那罐啤酒：“而那是我的选择。”  
没有人回答他。拉斯特朝他们笑笑，继续说下去。  
“而正是这一点，你们能想象，让我在踏进那个地方时同时感受到了许多事情……”

2001年

他跨了进灯光里。  
“如果你有一个哨兵，你就不该来这儿。杂种。”  
“我看起来对你来说像是有一个哨兵吗，嗯？操蛋的家伙？”  
“好吧，你想要什么？”  
“我要见迈尔斯。”  
“我们以为你和Ginger一起进去了。”  
“他正在阿沃伊斯享受时光，但他们没有找到我。我指望和迈尔斯一起干，伙计。”

2012年

“每个人都知道该怎么做，”马丁说：“当你面对这样一个地方，你进去，然后出来。”  
“是啊。”  
“现实情况，比那要复杂得多。”  
“怎么个复杂法？：  
“我的意思是，许多人不喜欢拉斯特。正是因为这原因，在Dora Lang的案子结束以后，人们编造故事。”  
“故事？”  
“传闻，玩笑，故事。我不怪他们。因为发生了许多事？我是说，拉斯特，他的升职……”  
“我想我们懂了。”  
“没错，其中大部分是虚构的，另一些不过是恶意的玩笑。但其中一个说法是，拉斯特开始一个人去这些奇怪的地方：废弃的教堂，学校，仓库。我把那当做他工作时间之余干的事，并没有当真。但当他开始去一些更古怪的地方……”  
“具体来说是什么样的地方？”  
马丁没理会那个问题。“你就开始不得不当回事了。尤其是当他有时候不来上班的时候。”  
马丁思索着。“他谎称他生病了，或者接到了线报——但你总会知道是由于别的原因。”  
“你是在什么时候开始注意到这一点的？”  
“在他被艾伦袭击以后？”马丁抹了抹鼻子：“我想你们能理解我的忧虑。于是，有一天，我决定跟着他。”  
两名警探交换了一下眼神。“我不知道我提到过没有，”马丁自嘲地笑了笑：“拉斯特是个非常难跟踪的人。头几次没有成功——告诉我，年轻的小伙子们，在这种情况下，你们会怎么做？”  
“你是怎么做的？”  
“终于，一月里的一天，我不知道为什么，他松懈了，还是别的什么……我找到了这个地方。”  
马丁不再说话，他陷入了回忆里。  
“Marty？”  
“唔，”马丁回过神来：“而事实是，我不该在那里。”  
“你找到了什么？”  
“什么也没找到，”马丁若有所思：“没有尸体，没有奇怪的收藏品，没有别人所说的那种事情。”  
“真正有的是什么？”  
马丁再次沉默了。  
“Marty？”  
“所有你们听到的说法，都是真的，”马丁再次开口，但面色更为阴沉：“我们走了运。”

2001年

马丁看了看那堵布满涂鸦的墙，再看了看地上的血迹。与此同时，他脚边的东西不时提醒他注意：一把枪，一张椅子，一具尸体。  
“这真的是百分之一百的狗屎。”马丁忍不住说道。  
“我没要求你到这儿来。”拉斯特的身影在墙边投下了一团黑影。  
“告诉我，你就是喜欢这种破事呢，还是你只是喜欢成为Crash？”  
“我不可能连推理的部分也替你完成，是不是，Marty？”   
“去你妈的，”马丁盯着地面上的血迹：“怎么回事，你向他们提供了一场交易，你把他引到了这地方来，然后你把他搞死？”  
“不，我把他引到这来，我让他说出艾伦夏特的一切，然后我再把他搞死。”  
“老天。”马丁蹲下身瞧了瞧那张脸：“最后一部分正是我的问题：你非得把他搞死，嗯？”  
“他有一把点四五在他的腰上，在腿上还有把匕首。”  
“所以？”  
“所以不是他，就是我，”拉斯特说：“他确实朝我开了两枪，但没打中。”  
“坏运气，”马丁看着拉斯特：“我不知道该说什么，拉斯特。也许我不该插手管你的事，操……我压根就不该到这里来。要是我知道，变成Crash是你的业余爱好……”  
“你也有爱好，Marty，”拉斯特反驳：“只不过不是关于这个。”  
“这真的已经超出疯狂的范畴了，”马丁对自己说：“还有谁知道这事儿？”  
拉斯特的目光告诉了他答案。“你该不会是着了魔，对吗？那个疯子和这一切有什么关系？”  
“艾伦是他们的厨子，Marty，是供给他们冰毒和LSD的人。”  
“所以？”马丁耸了耸肩：“告诉我，你能抓住这附近所有自学成才的‘化学家’？”  
拉斯特压根就没听他说话。他在仔细地把手套脱下来，在此之前，他拾起了地上那把枪。  
“来搭把手。”拉斯特说。  
“不，你知道吗，拉斯特？我拒绝成为这一切的一部分，”马丁责备地看着他：“我不想知道。”  
“好吧，去你的，好吗？”拉斯特朝他身后示意：“回到你的车上去。”  
马丁在车上换了好几个频道，“一个真正的基督教教堂会告诉你……”就在这时拉斯特拉开车门坐了上来。“……爱你们中最坏的人，正如爱你的儿子。”  
“把那关上，好吗？”拉斯特说，他摸出烟盒，把头靠在椅子上。  
“你为什么要这样毁掉自己的生活，伙计？那是什么，你有天生喜欢危险的因子，嗯？”  
拉斯特只是把烟叼在嘴上。“你问过你为什么到这里来吗，Marty？”  
“操你的，”马丁说：“你在谈论什么？”  
“玛姬找过我一次，”拉斯特把烟盒揉成一团，往里头掸烟灰：“想知道你为什么常不在家里。”  
“你他妈的给我管住你的嘴，好吗？要是你胆敢提到一个字……”  
“我告诉她我们在忙一个案子，但那瞒不了多久。把它结束，Marty。一个酒吧女侍应不能帮你的忙。”  
“你知道个屁。”马丁注意到拉斯特糟糕的脸色：“我们现在怎么办？”  
“我们什么也不干，Marty。我不知道你，但我需要睡一觉。”  
马丁简直无法相信自己所听见的。“我以为你从不睡觉。”  
“我有三天没合眼了，而那妨碍我思考，”拉斯特已经把外套脱了下来：“你介意吗？”  
马丁耸耸肩。拉斯特把外套卷成一团垫在脑袋下面，靠着车窗闭上了眼睛。马丁试着叫醒他。  
“拉斯特。”  
“嗯。”  
“是你把我领到这里来的，是不是？”  
“我是个向导，Marty。但我不可能控制你。”  
“不，上两个星期在博蒙特的那次逮捕，那也是你干的，是吗？是你告诉我那两个家伙的藏身点，而不是我自己找到的。我应该想到的，我当时喝得烂醉……你干嘛要干这种事？”  
拉斯特睁开眼睛，看着他。“你真的想要知道为什么，Marty？”  
去他妈的，马丁打算下车，但拉斯特按住了他的手。当他转过身，那个吻就那么发生了，拉斯特贴上了他的嘴唇，震惊更甚于一切，马丁一时忘了如何反应。

2012年

“那在过去是一所教堂，钢铁十字军的藏毒地点，”拉斯特说：“我能怎么说呢？我们走了运。”  
“而他刚好独自一个人在那里。”  
“迈尔斯？一开始我们不确定那是他，但像我说的——我们走了运。”  
“而你的搭档，他是后来才到的？”  
“对，像我说的，我发现了他们的藏身地点，我知会了Marty，”拉斯特做着开枪的手势：“砰！他们有武器，但这些你们都知道了。我们绕过了他们的封锁——他们大概以为我们是另一个团伙派来的人。”  
“而在那以后你去了哪儿？”  
“什么？”  
“没有人确定你的行踪，科尔先生。当州立警察到达的时候，那里只有你的搭档一个人。”  
“我以为我们受到了包围，所以，我和Marty说，我去引开他们的视线，与此同时，他留在那里，等待后援到来。”  
“而你们交换了车子。”  
“也许我没在意我上的是哪辆车子，我是说，这是多久以前了，十七年了？我要是记不清楚，你们可不能怪我。”拉斯特这么说着，往桌上放下一个啤酒折成的小人。

2001年

他们分开的时候拉斯特像是胜利一样看着他，他的嘴唇上还染着血迹，那是他方才像头不顾一切的野兽一样从另一个人的嘴唇上撕咬下来的。他喘着气，看起来的确像是另一个人，比起拉斯特而更像是Crash。马丁想起拉斯特有一次告诉他，不懂的愧疚的人往往日子多半过得不错。马丁扣住对方的胳膊，拉斯特想朝后退，背部却抵上了座椅，他刚要说什么，马丁就堵住了他的嘴唇，拉斯特揽住他的后颈把他拉近，他们的呻吟声混合在一起。有那么一瞬间当他们触碰到彼此的时候，马丁的头脑里一片昏沉，把什么都忘记了。拉斯特配合他，双腿分得更开，夹住他的腰，马丁愈发粗暴地吻他，而那个向导还以颜色——马丁直到听到保险拉开的声响才清醒些，拉斯特不知什么时候把他的佩枪拿到了手，正用那把枪对准他的头。  
“抱歉，那具尸体不是迈尔斯。还有我需要用一下你的车。”  
“狗屁，”马丁盯着他手上的枪：“你不会真的打算开枪，是吗，拉斯特？”  
“试试看，Marty，试试看。”拉斯特把枪抬高了些：“车钥匙，还有你的枪。”  
“我操，”马丁看着拉斯特收走他的枪和手铐：“你是故意把我引到这儿来的吗，你这杂种？”  
“是Crash。”  
“Crash，”马丁看着他摇了摇头：“你知道自己在干什么吗？”  
“我很清楚，Marty。你也表达得很清楚你不希望和这件事有半分关系。”  
枪顶在后腰上，马丁不得已只好下车。他看着拉斯特坐上驾驶位，好笑地摇了摇头。  
“你这个疯狂的杂种。接下来是什么，嗯？你要在这里开枪打我？”  
“如果我是你的话，现在开始往回走还来得及，”拉斯特说完，把一样东西扔给他：“你也许想要现在打给局里了，马丁，考虑到他们还要一段时间才能到这儿。”  
马丁接过电话，还没反应过来，拉斯特已经发动车子，眼看就要绝尘而去。  
“嘿！”马丁叫到：“如果那不是迈尔斯，那么迈尔斯在哪？”  
拉斯特砰地一声把车门关上，像是回答马丁的问题。“车尾箱里。”

2012年

“迈尔斯的死让我们发现艾伦夏特认识Charlie Lang，他们都在阿沃伊斯蹲过监狱，而他是Tylone Weems的长期客户，这里正是有意思的地方，我们发现在勒杜死后，艾伦才开始制毒的，你知道吗？他出了狱，在尤尼斯附近搞到了这么一所小房子，所以，拉斯特有这种想法：也许是勒杜教给他如何制毒的，谁知道呢？也许勒杜还告诉了他别的东西。”  
“这是你的想法，还是你的搭档的？”  
“唔，我们两个人的。但所有这些，不能证明他和九五年那桩案子有直接的联系，”马丁顿了顿：“也不能证明勒杜不是凶手。至于我——我觉得拉斯特在追逐影子，你们懂吗？我告诉过他这件事，但……”  
“而艾伦死在了监狱里，就在迈尔斯被击毙后不久。”  
“对，就在那年夏天，”马丁想了想：“他划了自己的手腕。监控录像没有发现可疑。”  
马丁端详了一下桌子对面的两人。他摸出一个装药片的小盒，往手上倒了几颗药片。  
“对，我一直觉得是那个案子真正让我和拉斯特开始疏远，你知道……当然这从未写在纸上，在2002年发生的一切只是加剧了这种分歧。”他喝了一口水。  
“什么样的分歧？”  
“我总觉得……在那时候，我有一个机会能更好地了解拉斯特，但我并没有抓住。在那以后，有这么一天，玛姬安排的那种约会终于成功了。”  
马丁把药咽了下去，他看了看表，好像那只是为了找点事做。  
“是的，”他苦笑：“那是一场尴尬的约会。

2001年

“我觉得她不错，Marty。”拉斯特看着她们穿过舞池。玛姬，还有另一个人，她穿着一件白色的裙子，上面的花卉图案像个迷宫。  
“噢是吗？”  
“没错。”  
“听着，关于那天发生的事……”马丁往前倾了倾身子，看着他的眼睛。  
他在注视着舞池。“别担心那件事，Marty。我想过了，我应该安定下来，你说的有道理。”  
“你确定吗？”  
这时候玛姬和她的同伴落座了。“你们在谈什么？”  
“我只是在告诉马丁，”他看了Marty一眼：“不需要给我倒酒了，我还得开车。”  
马丁瞪了他一眼，把已经倒好的酒倒回杯子里。

2012年

“你没问题，Marty。”  
“是吗？”  
“你宁愿我再给你检查一次？”  
“不，最近我总有这种奇怪的感觉，像是梦？我不确定怎么称呼它们……”  
“你很正常，没有精神融合的症状。为什么来找我？我以为这类事情可以在系统中查到。”  
“文件早几年被毁掉了——丽塔飓风。”  
“唔，好吧，”她对他抱歉地笑笑：“对了，你和玛姬的事情？我听说了，我很抱歉。”  
“别操心。”这一类的关心总让马丁感到尴尬，他没习惯这个。  
“如果你愿意，我们很乐意邀请你到家里来……”  
马丁委婉谢绝了。“你肯定没有任何问题？”  
“如果你担心的话，我可以给你开一点药物，可以巩固你的感官。”  
马丁在发动车子以前，看了一眼放在驾驶座上的药物。他别过头，把心里涌上的那阵奇怪的感觉赶走。那还是在几天以前，在结束一天的工作后，他发现自己正在往与家相反的方向开，当他意识到这一点时，前方路牌上赫然写着他正在前往的地点：查尔斯湖。  
有人把他拦了下来。  
“恐怕你现在不能进去，先生。”  
“发生了什么？”马丁突然有一种可怕的预感。  
“出了一桩谋杀案，警方要求封锁现场。”  
“有多糟糕？”  
“他们说那是一个女人，”对方说：“……绳子……在她背后有一个标记。”  
马丁逃离了那个地方，没有听完全部的细节。当他把车子掉头时他摸到了电话。  
“安德鲁，是我，玛姬的丈夫？听着，你还在拉菲埃医学中心工作吗？能帮我个忙吗？……不，不是健康问题，只是有一些事情需要确认。没错，好的，谢了，伙计。”  
他把电话挂断以后呼出一口气，盯着前方延展开去的大路。  
不，这不可能。

1995年

该死的家伙三天没来上班  
马丁没找到门铃，只好径直砸门。  
“你是怎么了，我们破了案子，你反而消失了三天？”  
而拉斯特的反应只是。“关上门。”  
“你没有出席记者会。”  
“我很清楚这一点，Marty。”  
“还有庆功宴。”  
“去他们的。”  
“克萨达快气疯了，还有史碧斯，你真该看看他的脸色。”  
“你是怎么告诉他们的？”  
“我能怎么说？拉斯特？我只能说他父亲出了点事，他得回阿拉斯加一趟……”  
马丁发现不大对劲。拉斯特不大对劲。  
“你到底是怎么了？”  
“我很好，Marty，只是……有一段时间了。”  
“有一段什么？”  
“距离上一次我成为别人的向导有一段时间了，我只是需要一点时间适应。”  
“你是说发生在勒杜的藏身地的事？那效应还没过去？”  
“它会过去的，”拉斯特说：“我只是需要一点时间。”  
“好吧，”马丁意识到他再也问不出什么：“尽快好起来，好吗？克萨达在问起你了，我瞒不了多长时间……”  
拉斯特仍然躺在那儿，脸色苍白，闭着眼睛。没有迹象表明他听到了没有，马丁站起来，担忧地摇摇头。“你睡着过吗？”马丁说：“还有，你到底喝了多少？”  
“Marty。”  
“唔。”  
“你得离开，”拉斯特闭着眼睛说：“我不会死在这里的。”  
“上帝保佑你不会，拉斯特。”马丁好笑地说。  
他不知道他待在那里干嘛，那儿甚至没有一个他可以坐下来的地方，但他就没办法这样离开，过了一阵子拉斯特撑着身子站起来的时候，好像对他还在这里感到讶异。马丁阻止了他不自量力的行为。“嘿，等等，你要什么？”  
拉斯特恍惚中注视了他一会，好像要辨认出他是谁。过了一阵子，他伸出一只手，痉挛地抓紧了马丁的外套，马丁一知半解地接受了这个拥抱，不管它多么怪异——拉斯特的那只手硌得他怪不舒服的，他试着伸出手去帮拉斯特一把，而后者好像终于清醒了。  
“出去，Marty。”他声音嘶哑地说。  
“你他妈的到底有什么毛病？”  
“给我滚出去。”拉斯特说，“我很清楚你是谁。”  
而那对马丁来说已经足够了。他打开那扇门。“瞧，就是……尽可能快点回来，好吗？”他最后丢下一句：“别刚升职就失业，拉斯特。不过话说回来——那也只可能发生在你身上了。”

2012年

他们在办公室里，能谈的话都谈尽了。最后那个马丁害怕的时刻到来了，他知道他必须先把这话说出口。他站起身来，拎起自己的外套，告诉拉斯特他现在得要回自己的住处去。  
拉斯特只是应了一声，仍然盯着那面布满了照片的墙壁。  
他沉浸在案子里。马丁慢吞吞地拖延着时间，假装像在找什么东西，就在他再也找不到什么理由留在这儿的时候，拉斯特开口了。  
“你非得回去不可？”  
“唔，”马丁表现得很犹豫：“也许不？你有什么主意？”  
“喝一杯？”  
“好吧。”  
在去酒吧的路上，马丁瞥了一眼拉斯特。“听着，虽然你从来不听我的……但如果发生什么事情，别逞英雄。”  
“好吧。”拉斯特的回答出乎他预料。  
“你说真的吗？”  
“还有别的什么要求吗，Marty？”  
“操这个，”马丁盯着前面的路面：“我不觉得我想去酒吧了，拉斯特。”  
“我也是。”  
马丁拎着半打啤酒从便利店里出来的时候，拉斯特正在摸索着什么。马丁坐上车，把打火机递给他。“用这个吧。”  
“我相信那是我的东西，Marty。”拉斯特没接那个打火机，只是怪有趣地盯着。  
“对，你十年前漏下的，”马丁觉得有点好笑：“你要怎么的，算我利息？”  
拉斯特好像在认真考虑这个可能性，马丁无奈地摇摇头，把打火机递了过去，拉斯特嘴里的烟凑近了打火机冒出的火光。“你买的什么啤酒，密尔沃基？”  
“Lone Star。”  
“所以你还记得。”  
“许多关于你的事我想忘也忘不了，拉斯特。”  
“彼此彼此，Marty。”拉斯特低声说。  
马丁索性侧过身来，看着那家伙。“听着，你这混球，我接下来要做一件事，在我做之前，我想我得事先告诉你……”  
“怎么。”  
“别裁判我，你这个自以为了不起的德州佬。”  
马丁一面低声抱怨，一面吻上了那家伙的嘴唇。


	4. Chapter 4

2002年

“他不应该在这儿。”那个女人——“沼泽里的美狄亚”说。  
“夏尔曼，什么？”  
她没说话，拉斯特握住她的手。“你可以告诉我的，夏尔曼——什么？”  
她看了马丁一眼。“他不该在这儿，”她抽泣着说：“这个，这一切，全都发生过了——我是那个唯一一个会告诉你这个的人。”  
“你把我搞糊涂了，夏尔曼。”  
“他来自外面的世界，而你，”她说：“你该留在这儿和我们在一起，沼泽，黑暗的事物……孩子们，孩子们是美好的事情。”  
“没错，”拉斯特看着她的眼睛：“一个孩子是美好的事情，夏尔曼。”  
“所以你会留在这儿，和我们在一起？”  
“老天，女士，”马丁插嘴，他听起来被冒犯了：“他不是你们当中的一个。他有可以回去的地方，你能放开他的手吗，看在上帝的份上？”  
拉斯特回过头，马丁看着他。“我没预料到这个，”马丁苦笑：“那大概是因为她已经死了。”  
“Marty，”拉斯特说：“你在说什么？”  
“我和鲍勃谈过了，他告诉了我所有事——你到底为什么不告诉我那个？”  
“告诉你什么？”  
“树林里的契约，所有的一切——听着，拉斯特，回到这儿来。”  
“回到哪儿？”  
拉斯特站起身，打算找到马丁的踪影，但方才和他说话的人已经不见了。

1995年

“你是个奇怪的家伙，你知道吗？你到底为什么不需要一个哨兵？”  
拉斯特关上打火机，看了一眼车前镜里的马丁。  
“因为哨兵们无法忍受我，Marty，”拉斯特说：“我不怪他们，我是个非常难以相处的人。”  
“听着，假如……”马丁摸了摸鼻子：“我是说你能预见到，在十七年过去以后，你的答案还是一样吗？”  
“我看不出为什么要改变，Marty。”拉斯特说：“更何况，我不是那种容易改变主意的人。”  
“你不是，huh？”马丁像是在自言自语：“我想也是。”  
“你在说什么，Marty？”  
“听着，你介意我找个地方停下来吗？”马丁突然说：“因为有件事情我现在非办不可，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特默许了，马丁停下车子。拉斯特转过头，在路的前方，那块牌子又出现了，但这一次，不是Stacey Gerhart，而是索菲亚在那面广告牌上，上面写着一行大字“爸爸，我在这儿（Daddy, I’m here）”。拉斯特想起了他们在几公里前见过的那幅同样的牌子，那时候上面写的是“快来找我，爸爸（Come and find me, daddy）。”那些影像在他脑海里挥之不去，但马丁好像打定主意要扰乱他的思绪。他动了动，马丁扳住了他的胳膊。  
“我不要求别的，只是——感受一下它，感受一下它在那儿，拉斯特。”  
“什么在那儿？”  
“我们之间的联系。”马丁像在试探：“它在那儿——你能感觉到——对吗？”  
“你有什么问题，伙计？”  
“我？我好得很，有问题的是你，现在是一九九五年，我们在路易斯安那，在从操蛋的一天回来的路上，我讲了一个笑话，而你指出阿拉斯加并不是那样的，对吗？操，我是说，那些日子你基本上不谈论自己，但这就是你，即便是现在你也鲜少谈论你自己——”  
“你到底想要说什么，马丁？”  
“我在说，”他的新搭档盯着他：“我们还有一次机会，而这是最后的机会，拉斯特。”  
“去做什么？”  
马丁抽走了他手上的烟，凑到自己嘴边，拉斯特正要对此抱怨的时候，马丁吻住了他。  
拉斯特觉得这一切并不真实，但当他再次抬头去看的时候，那幅广告牌消失了。

2012年

“你还记得这地方吗，伙计？”  
拉斯特看了看那张桌子，还有不远处的那块白板。  
“这是我们工作的地方。”他说。  
“没错，这是我们工作的地方。”这真是件有意思的事情，他听得到马丁的声音，但连他的人影也没看见。而他看了看自己：他的腰上别着警徽，一切和过去一模一样。  
“我为什么在这儿？”拉斯特说。  
“因为——我不是这方面的专家——但他们说这有帮助。”  
“谁？”  
“别操心那个了，”马丁说：“你谈到过这个地方，说这就像是某人记忆里的小镇，而那记忆正在褪色，对吗？”  
“对——没错，”拉斯特仔细打量着眼前的每一个细节：“我们到底为什么在这儿，Marty？”  
“而你还说每个人心里都有秘密，尤其是共感者们。”  
“我记得我说过的话，Marty。”拉斯特打断他。  
他认出了他自己的那张桌子，还有马丁的桌子。如果这是在局里，那么这一切都说得通了，但在他周围并没有其他人。  
“Well，”马丁的样子几乎浮现在他眼前：“这就是我的秘密，拉斯特。”  
“你的什么？”  
“这地方。我们俩——这就是我心里的秘密。而我从未给任何人看过，任何向导——”  
马丁听起来像是有些不好意思，拉斯特望着那张桌子，那块白板。他想起零二年的时候，马丁在他的对面打着报告，而他对着桌子上的新发现抽着烟发愣，还有更早一些的时候，马丁刚成为他的搭档的时候，马丁回到办公桌后面要找什么时，拉斯特总是头也不抬就告诉他他要找的东西在哪儿。马丁常因此抱怨拉斯特鼻子灵敏得像是猎犬。  
“我不在乎，Marty，”他的喉咙有些干涩：“到底为什么我会在这儿，回答我。”  
“因为，咳，正如你所看见的，我被困在这儿了。十年了，我被困在这儿。”  
“说下去。”  
“我需要一个人把我带出这儿——而我在指望你，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特走到他自己的那张桌子旁。  
“操，我不知道——实话对你说吧，Marty，我从未做过任何人的向导。”  
“那听起来不像你，拉斯特，”马丁笑了笑：“我是说，是你把我们领出95年那团混乱的，记得吗？”  
拉斯特闭上眼睛，他不怀念这个操蛋的地方，一点也不。但他知道Marty指的是什么，一个上锁的房间，这就是马丁的那个房间。  
“我琢磨这才公平，拉斯特，既然你让我看过你的地方。”  
“所以你的地方是一个房间，huh，”拉斯特笑了笑：“我早该想到。”  
“你知道，在二零零年的时候，那个让我们俩迷路的案子？我早该知道你让我看的是什么，拉斯特。”  
“你要说什么，Marty？”  
“那时候，”马丁说：“你说你能带领我们出去。”  
“嗯。”  
“你还能再做一遍吗？”  
“我不知道，Marty。”  
“再做一遍，来吧，拉斯特，再做一遍——你的时候还没到呢，老家伙。”

1995年

“科尔先生？”  
他从恍惚中回过神来了。他发现自己还坐在问询室里，两名警探坐在他的对面，这地方他很熟悉。  
那个不苟言笑的家伙往前探了探身子。“在二零零二年发生了什么，科尔先生？”  
“抱歉，我走神了，”拉斯特说：“我是说，我们谈论过这事多少遍了，谁知道？也许我曾经不止一次来到过这个房间里……”  
“所以，你见过他了，对吗？”  
“你们指的是谁？”拉斯特的目光从半空中落下，落在桌子上的五个啤酒小人身上。  
“二零一二年的你，科尔先生。”帕帕尼亚笑了笑：“告诉我们，你对他感觉如何？”  
拉斯特盯着他们。“Marty在哪儿？”他突然说。  
“和你一样在同一个梦里，但他比你来得晚些。”  
拉斯特没听他们说话。“Marty!”他叫道。  
他从床上坐起身来，揉了揉眼睛。马丁猛地从椅子上惊醒，外套从他脸上滑落，看起来怪滑稽的。  
“怎么啦？”  
“你一直在这儿？”  
“我能说什么，”马丁耸了耸肩，睡眼惺忪地抓起地上的外套：“既然你不愿意去医院——我是说，在确认你没事以前，我不能离开。”  
“你怎么知道我病了？”拉斯特警惕地看着他：“我没告诉任何人。  
“Yeah，我就是有这种感觉……我是说，你到底有什么问题？我才刚到这儿来，我马上就会走的，别操心。”  
他费了点劲才从折叠椅上站起来。拉斯特叫住了他。  
“Marty。”  
“嗯。”  
“留下来。”  
“等等，伙计——你确定吗？”  
“为什么我会不确定？”  
“我不知道，伙计，”马丁看上去像是有许多话要说，但他只是说：“也许我会永远留在你的生活里？”  
拉斯特用目光告诉了他答案，昏沉的感觉重新袭来，他闭上眼睛。  
马丁在椅子上重新坐了下来，好像就是喜欢看他入睡似的，拉斯特本来要抱怨这个，但他忘掉了——马丁突然叫住他，非要他给自己讲那些他在阿拉斯加时给星星编造的故事。

2012年

“而拉斯特？”  
“他还在昏迷当中。”帕帕尼亚好奇地看着他：“你看起来并不担心。”  
“没关系，”马丁对他解释道：“他会醒来的。”  
“你凭什么这样确定？”  
“他会——”马丁对他笑笑：“他打过比这更硬的仗，他会醒来的。”  
马丁想起过去发生的许多事情。他应该早就发现拉斯特是他的向导的，有许多迹象能说明这个。但过去他是一个不一样的人，拉斯特也是，马丁不埋怨拉斯特的固执，因为他自己也有同样的固执——或者他以为有。  
但现在那一切都不重要了。  
马丁希望拉斯特快点醒来。

2013年

“所以我那时候一直处在昏迷当中。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“那一切——都是你让我看到的。”  
“没错。”  
“包括那些我从你的角度看到的事，那些你告诉帕帕尼亚和吉尔包的事。”  
“你知道他们是怎么说的，拉斯特，”马丁说：“这种玩意——这种契约——他们能对人产生奇怪的影响。”  
“啊哈。你就这样解释吧，那仍然是件操蛋的事情。”  
“操，我觉得‘谢谢’在这里才是正确的答案呢，拉斯特。”  
“告诉我，我在昏迷中再一次度过了十七年？”  
“时光老人对付我们自有一套，拉斯特。更何况，你不是那个经常说那个理论——我不记得了——关于永恒什么的？”  
“M理论，Marty。”拉斯特白了他一眼：“如果我们要开始讨论这个，最好还是跳过晚餐。”  
“我倒是同意跳过晚餐，”马丁冲他咧了咧嘴：“但没必要把时间花在物理上。”  
“老天，”拉斯特掸了掸烟灰，看着他：“而我还得和你卡在一起许多年，我还不如继续昏迷呢。”  
“嘿！”马丁抗议。  
“好吧，我的错，”拉斯特举起双手做投降状：“提醒我一下——那事儿到底是怎么起头的？”  
马丁神秘地笑了笑。“他们说一个故事最好从最精彩的地方讲起，所以它总是从一个地方起头的……”  
“九五年？”  
“嗯哼。”马丁点点头。  
“哪儿？”  
“那个我们发现勒杜的地方，”马丁说：“那所噩梦尽头的房子？”  
“操，兄弟，”拉斯特说：“哪个时刻？”  
“关于这个，拉斯特，”马丁心满意足地抬手抚了抚领带：“我觉得你可以来猜一猜。”  
“Hell，我不太确定，Marty，我是说，所有的一切在这么多年以后都混在一起……”  
拉斯特闭上嘴，因为马丁的手忽然搁在了他的手上。“瞧见了吗？”  
“操，那是——”  
“正是如此。”

1995年

“你曾经打过猎吗，Marty？”  
拉斯特蹲下身，盯着他们面前的铁丝网。马丁顺着他的目光望过去，对面，只有茂密的植被，仿佛一个迷宫。马丁记得这个地方，这里高大的树木，被铁线莲还是别的什么缠住。到处是荆棘，走路的时候，一往前迈步就会绊进什么东西。蕨类植物密密麻麻，像是要把人的影子淹没，阳光偶尔从枝叶间的缝隙落下来，但一晃就不见了。  
总有这样一个地方，在那里时间要么停滞不动，要么根本无足轻重。马丁吸了一口气，他不知道自己是否有勇气再做一遍这个，再走近草陂中央的那栋房子。  
他胡乱说了些什么。拉斯特回答：“我说的不是守在那儿的打猎，我说的是追踪。”  
“老天，”马丁摇摇头，看着他：“不管过去多少年，你还是个奇怪的杂种。”  
“嗯？”拉斯特回头看着他。  
“没什么，别他妈的改变，永远，伙计，”马丁说：“我们走吧。”

2012年

两个身影搀扶着走出医院。  
“我是说，你把我们领出这儿？我可指望你了，拉斯特。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“你现在正式是我的向导了，伙计。想摆脱也摆脱不掉了。”  
“我们是订婚了还是怎么的？”  
“在医院里，你昏迷着的时候，他们问我是否能把我的能力分成两半。”  
“而你同意了。”  
“我希望你能醒——别误会，你是个混蛋——但我希望你能醒。而他们告诉我，那是唯一能让你醒来的方式。”  
“操。”  
“正常人这种情况下会说声谢谢，拉斯特。”  
“我要你那操蛋的能力干些什么？”  
“我不知道，因为你很虚弱？因为他们问我了，而我不能说‘不’？老天，你到底有什么问题？”  
“你又有什么问题？”  
“我只是不想浪费更多的时间了，拉斯特，”马丁说。  
“我也是。”  
“我感觉自己不比过去了——不然你绝不会听到我说这个：但说真的，我需要个向导。”  
“唔。”  
“所以，”马丁俯下身看着拉斯特：“你怎么想？我们该走哪条路？”  
拉斯特抬头看了看夜晚的天空。“我想那些夜晚的星星会告诉我们的，Marty。”

 

Fin.


End file.
